


i think that possibly, maybe i'm falling for you

by gothtaako



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, I hate myself, M/M, Modern Fantasy, Mutual Pining, abuse mention, and a carey appearance, as i possibly write more i will, coffee shop AU, emotional abuse mentions, for now u get a brief avi mention, some ango mentions, teensy bit angst, this is super cliche im a self indulgent motherfucker, update with characters and other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothtaako/pseuds/gothtaako
Summary: People are nosy. They like to pry and learn stuff about you and get into your business and that isn’t up Taako’s alley. Always too many questions, too many feelings, too many ways to get fucked over. It isn’t that he thought all people were bad or annoying or that he doesn’t want to have stable relationships with others but. Well it’s exactly that.ortaako is always at this goddamn coffee shop and magnus burnsides ruins everything





	1. i've been ghosting alone

**Author's Note:**

> hi folks i've had this coffee shop au stewing in my brain for days and i'm a shit writer but here i am dishing out some taagnus content because i'm desperate. unbeta'd but if you'd like to make any changes hit me up i literally am ready for any advice you can throw at me. i'm super embarrassed about writing anything so don't be too hard on me. i have more written but i guess i want to see what others think before i invest in a story no one cares about  
> dont @ me for naming the fic and all the chapters based on song lyrics

Taako liked people.

Well, at least he tried to anyway.

People are nosy. They like to pry and learn stuff about you and get into your business and that wasn’t up Taako’s alley. Always too many questions, too many feelings, too many ways to get fucked over. It wasn’t that he thought all people were bad or annoying or that he didn’t want to have stable relationships with others but. Well it was exactly that.

It didn’t help that Taako never seemed to go out much anymore, isolating himself from others that much more. Sure Lup still invited him out to be a good sister and never took it too hard when he was just not in the mood, even though he’s  _never_  in the mood. In fact, the only people he really talked to anymore were the 10-year-old he babysits during the week, coworkers and guests, and the baristas at the coffee shop he frequented to load his shitty body up with caffeine and sugar. His close circle of friends consisted of well, his sister, but she had a life of her own and he didn’t blame her. At least he got any interaction at all.

During the week, Taako worked breakfast shifts at a small restaurant just a short walk from his house. Some days he was in the kitchen, others he was serving up the biggest smiles up front, but most days he took tables. Truthfully he preferred being in the kitchen, but some days, it just didn’t feel right. Cooking and him have a complicated relationship and he rather not have a weird almost meltdown because he accidentally over salted someone’s omelet. Either way its decent money. He didn’t want to completely tear his hair out because of his job either. It suited him. The guests seem to adore him too so that just feeds his ego. That in addition to babysitting for this rich couple, a gig he picked up before he started working at the restaurant, kept him afloat. He usually took care of the kid Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, sometimes picking the kid, Angus, up from school because his parents can’t be bothered. It was nice to spend time with Angus anyways, and his parents paid Taako pretty well. He even threw in basic magic lessons for Angus, unbeknownst to his parents, at the request of the kid himself. His other typical activity was stopping at his regular café, sometimes with Ango in tow, sometimes without, depending on the day and whether he needed to pick the kid up from school. But it was always the same café, the Voidfish, just a few blocks down from his restaurant.

His routine was pretty much the same every week and he always interacted with the same people. The guests at work who love him because he played up his charm at work, his coworkers who tolerated him because they had to, the baristas who acted like they liked him because it was their own job, and a kid that loved him because he probably didn’t know any better.

Even knowing this, Taako soaked it all up.

Taako liked it when people liked him, but he didn’t really enjoy returning the sentiment because social interaction and meaningful connections fucking suck. Getting invested with other people is a thing he didn’t really allow himself to do.

The great thing about the people he _does_ interact with was that they didn’t ask too many questions. Well Angus did, but he’s 10 and the kind of questions he asked were innocuous. And Taako obviously had a soft spot for him in particular, even though he hated most children. But other than that, everyone else was at a good safe distance, giving him the attention he craved without getting too close and without Taako having to put in effort.

It was easy to get guests at work to like him, since Taako always put up an act. He played up his charm to really sell himself and the menu, so it was really in the best interest of his job and the money he could pull in. He’s a natural performer, making small talk and pretending to care when guests tell him about their day. It came at ease. His coworkers liked him well enough too, just enough to not have them purposely mess up his flow or orders.

He really couldn’t tell if maybe Angus only liked him that much because his actual parents were garbage, but he loved the way the kid’s face lit up when he saw Taako, like he was the best person in the world. Especially during a magic lesson. He took the job initially because he was desperate for cash but he stuck around because… well he really couldn’t think about leaving Angus alone in the care of people who didn’t care about him. Maybe as Angus got older, he’ll realize how shitty Taako. Even before that, he'll become too old to need a babysitter. But for now, Taako just relished in the positive attention from this very good kid.

The baristas at his favorite café seemed to like him well enough too, always giving him big grins and perky hellos. He didn’t understand why though, since he was a pretty shitty customer. Always taking too long to order and always ordering the most ridiculous drinks with a shit ton of modifications and substitutions. But he guessed with familiarity, there had to be friendliness. They had to see him all the goddamn time anyways so at least they put up an act, the same way Taako smiled when his least favorite regulars sat in his section at work. Taako wasn’t a complete asshole at least. Sure, his orders were fucking ridiculous, but he’s always patient, says his please and thank yous, and leaves something more than just a few quarters in the tip jar. Maybe they liked him because when he had a bit of extra pocket cash, he’ll drop in a twenty. Who fucking knows.

It didn’t matter because it all came back to people only really caring for Taako in a shallow sense and for now, he was pretty ok with it. It kind of sucked sometimes, but you take what you get you know? It wasn’t like Taako was going to get up in their faces over their fakeness when he’s just as guilty.

But sometimes the monotony of his life and the loneliness kind of fucked him up.

Work. Take care of Ango. Get a salted caramel frappuccino or something as equally sickly sweet. Reassure Lup that he wasn’t lonely. Sit on the couch watching whatever garbage show on Netflix. Go to bed. Wake up. Repeat.

It fucking sucked.

Familiarity is safe. Routine is constant and reassuring. Keeping a distance protects you from being hurt. Life is okay like that.

But sometimes as much as Taako wanted to believe that, it was hard not to want something different for once.

* * *

 

It was a weird day for Taako. First, he got a call from work telling him not to come in because for whatever reason, the power was out and they couldn’t open. And since its Tuesday, he didn’t have Angus. Hell, Angus was actually not even in town for the week. It was a surprise day off, which should’ve excited Taako. He very rarely gets anytime for himself. Instead, Taako finds himself lazing around in bed with no clue on what to do. He very rarely leaves time for himself because he never knows what to do with himself.

Eventually, the anxiety of just having none of the usual to do and actually being cooped up and alone got to him. So he decides he needed to at least leave his depression pit of an apartment. After rummaging through a pile of clean clothes, Taako pulls on a mauve sweater and black leggings with boots. He even bothers to fix his hair up into a big bun on top of his head.

Leaving the apartment, his legs follow the usual route to the fucking café.

The café was very homey, with lots of plants and earthy décor, despite the eerie oceanic name. And of course, Taako walked in to see the usual faces, which comforted him briefly.

But there’s one face he didn’t recognize.

It was a new guy behind the counter. Very tall and muscular, almost bulking with dark hair and sideburns that were definitely out of style but kind of somehow working for him. He had a handsome face, a crooked smile (which just made him all that more handsome), a scar across his eye (which is both worrying and incredibly hot) and Taako almost stared for _way_ too long until he heard the familiar greeting of the other baristas.

“Hey Taako!” Carey comes up behind Magnus when Taako approached the counter. She was a slight dragonborn lady and probably the friendliest of the crew, just for the fact that she always referred to Taako by name rather than with a “Hey” or “How’s it going.” Maybe she’s like that with everyone, but Taako could appreciate the extra effort. Or maybe it was that she knew Lup and felt obligated to be extra nice. It didn’t really matter.

“We have a new one here today, so don’t get too wild on him ok!” Carey grinned and patted the new guy on the shoulder before walking away.

“Hey my man, don’t listen to her, I’m not that bad.” Taako smiled as he got a better look at his face. When the guy smiled back, Taako noticed he had dimples too. His eyes dart to his nametag. Magnus. A good name. Fitting.

“I’m not too worried about it, and if I fuck it up, I can just blame it on Carey anyways since she trained me. Names Magnus Burnsides.” The way he said it, Taako half expected the guy to stick out his hand for a firm handshake.

“Well, I’m sure to your surprise, I actually know how to read nametags but I appreciate the introduction. As Carey’s probably told you, I’m Taako.”

“Yeah I just started today, but Carey and Avi have kind of filled me in on most of the regulars and what to expect. You’re quite infamous.”  
  
“Infamous?” Taako quirked an eyebrow.

“Mostly because you have terrible taste in coffee but you’re not a douche. It’s kind of a shocking combination to everyone here.”

Taako laughed at that. “Well, I guess I can take that as a compliment. I’m really not that bad I swear.”

“Mhm, I’ll be the judge of that. What unholy concoction can I get for you today Taako?”

 Taako’s a liar and his orders were that bad.

Once he’s through ordering whatever hell concoction he felt like creating that day, he could see the “Oh god” on Magnus’s face as he moved to start making his drink.

He didn’t get it right, but Taako couldn’t complain. He took a seat at a table in perfect view of Magnus and almost choked on his wrong coffee when Magnus fucking stretched, his shirt lifting the tiniest bit.

It was a _very_ good view.


	2. you make me so sick

So, new routine.

It was _pretty much_ exactly the same as before, but now Taako spent extra time at the café, just staring at Magnus fucking Burnsides. Every day, he went in, saw the smile on Magnus’ face and Taako mentally cursed himself allowing his heart to flutter the way it does. It didn’t help that Angus just so happen to be away on a trip with his parents for the week, so Taako had all this extra time he just wanted to fill up with looking at Magnus Burnsides. The first day or two he couldn’t blame himself, after all he’s a very handsome dude.  But after that, it was a little less excusable.

He tried to reason with himself that it’s simply because the guy has this aura about him that just makes everyone want to be his friend. That’s not a crush. It’s not a crush at all. Taako was just finally craving real human connection that he’s been avoiding for the past several months.

Yeah that’s what he wanted, to be Magnus’ friend.

Which was still very odd for Taako to want at all.

But Magnus just drew him in and was very easy to talk to. He always asked how Taako was doing and laughed at Taako’s work stories and even complimented Taako’s outfits, extravagant as they may get on good days. It’s like he genuinely was interested in talking to and getting to know Taako. Which was not something Taako was used to.

Magnus was just… a nice guy, very hospitable most would say. He’s the kind of guy you’d see and think he was a total jock at first, but instead he almost definitely cried at every single dog movie even the ones where the dogs didn’t die. He had a lot of life about him that should honestly annoy and overwhelm Taako but it didn’t.

Magnus honestly seemed to be quite the opposite of Taako. Magnus wore his heart on his sleeve while Taako built walls around his own. Magnus loved and accepted every person around him easily, while Taako maintained a distance from everyone he has ever known.

The smart thing to do would be to stop going to his regular coffee stop all together. Stop becoming invested in this guy. After all, when did it ever benefit Taako to make friends or trust people? Never that’s when. When he did, it just blew up in his face anyways. So he should just stop talking to Magnus all together and build a taller wall.

But even while thinking this, Taako still went home after work, changed into navy blouse, a black skirt (to keep up his appearance of course), and walked down the same sidewalk as usual.

“Hey Taako! How’s it going?” Magnus was standing at the counter as usual, grinning from ear to ear, waving at Taako the second he came through the door. The apron he had on was definitely too small on him, but it’s somehow adorable. Where would anyone even find an apron big enough for such a beefy boy?

“Hey my man, it’s going pretty alright but it’ll be much better once I get my daily dose of sugar and caffeine.”

“I mean why else do you come in every day.”

“You never know, maybe I come in to see you, handsome.” A bold move on Taako’s part, but he always figured that no one, especially not Magnus, took him seriously when he dropped a line on them. Proving his point, Magnus gets a laugh out of that, and his laugh was deep and throaty and genuine, which just makes Taako smile in return. It was a nice laugh.

“I mean I am pretty good looking.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Taako even threw a wink in, but Magnus didn’t seem to notice at all.

“I don’t mean to rush you, but there _are_ other people in the world and some of those people are actually coming through the door.”

“Just surprise me, kemosabe. You know what I like. At least you should by now.”

Sure enough, Magnus really did know what Taako liked already. Taako had no idea exactly what he was drinking but it was pumpkin-y and warm, reminding him of Magnus himself. Like if Magnus was a drink, that’s what he had in his hand.

Halfway through his drink, Taako realized that he also has Magnus’ phone number in his hand, written in neat handwriting on the cup and signed with a heart. His head snapped up to squint in Magnus’ direction but he was busy with a whole crowd of people that weren’t Taako.

Taako almost tossed his cup out in panic while rushing out of the café.

But he arrived at his messy apartment, cup still in his hand. It was lukewarm, so he downed it and then stared at the numbers written on the cup. Then at the name, to make sure he didn’t actually receive a phone number from someone else.

Quite frankly, he felt like throwing up. Instead he pulled out his cellphone and saved Magnus’ number with shaky hands.

He began to write out a text, but kept backspacing every few words or so or completely erasing the short messages he could manage to write. Eventually, Taako just threw his phone over to the couch, following suit to bury his face into the cushions and scream in frustration. 

* * *

 

Taako spent most of the night anxiously wondering if he should even acknowledge that he had Magnus’ phone number in his possession. It’s on his mind even as he yelled at the cooks at work for taking too long with his order, it’s on his mind even as he walked the several blocks to get to Angus’ school to pick him up.

Even though it had only been a week since Taako’s seen Angus, it felt like it was ages ago, a time before Taako had Magnus Burnsides’ number saved on his phone and Taako couldn’t manage to send a god damn text message. A time before Magnus even existed as fair as Taako cared. Despite Taako’s inner turmoil, Angus runs up to him with a huge smile plastered on his face. It was a relief to see his boy, especially after the week Taako has had.

“Hello sir!” Angus was always very proper, even to Taako who never did anything to deserve the formal way Angus addressed him.

“Hey Ango, did you have a good day at school today?” Angus took hold of Taako’s hand, immediately falling into the usual routine and the two start walking back down the sidewalk.

“Class was alright, we had a substitute so everyone was being incredibly loud and I could hardly concentrate on my book.”

“Aw that sucks to hear, little man. I’m sure you got plenty of reading done on your trip though.”

“Oh of course! We got to ride on a train, which was very exciting. No murder mystery on the train either!”

Angus was a good kid. He was bright and smart, sometimes too smart for his own good, and he’s passionate about the things he loves. When Taako first began to take care of the kid, he didn’t really care all that much. He made sure Angus was safe and entertained, but not much more. Eventually after lots of probing by Angus himself and Taako slowly seeing how little his parents cared, the two began to bond. Angus liked to read and really liked mysteries, but he also became fascinated with Taako’s magic and begged him to teach him at least the basics. Sure enough, Angus was learning quicker than Taako did. Taako liked having a pupil, someone that looked up to him but didn’t idolize him either. Angus was unafraid to point out Taako’s flaws, like his selfishness or the way he took jokes too far at times, but the kid still appreciated the very few good traits Taako did seem to have. Taako just cared about Angus a lot.

The two talk without pause, until they reach the door of the café. Taako didn’t even realize they were heading there, despite it being routine otherwise.

“You know Ango, I’m not really feeling coffee today,” Taako began, trying to avoid the awkward interaction that would definitely happen if he went in. After all, he had someone’s number, he hadn’t texted him, but he’s still going to his workplace. That was definitely not allowed. That situation was just going to end in a mess.

“But Taako, I haven’t seen Carey in a week! Let me at least say hello.” Angus didn’t even wait for a response before pushing the door open. Taako locked eyes with Magnus, who of course is at the counter like usual.

Instead of the awkward stare down Taako expected, Magnus just smiles and waves. So Taako shuffled towards the counter, catching up to Angus who’s just looking around for Carey.

“Good to see you again! Who’s this little guy?”

“I’m Angus McDonald.” Angus’ attention immediately turned to Magnus and he reached his hand to Magnus for a handshake. Taako briefly panicked at the thought that Magnus could crush Angus’ very small hand in his own very big one. That of course, didn’t happen.

“I’m Magnus! Are you a friend of Taako’s?”

“He’s just a kid I babysit Maggie, you’ll be seeing him a lot more now that he’s back from his trip so make sure you’re on your best behavior. No cursing, no flirting, none of that.”

“Maggie?” Magnus smirked, raising his eyebrow at Taako. “That’s a new one.”

“Cute nickname right.”

“I like Mags better personally.”

“No worries Mags, we can alternate. I’m a flexible dude.” Taako almost winked at Magnus again, before deciding that would be far too suggestive.

Taako spots Angus looking at the two of them intensely with that same little look of his that he got when reading his detective novels. Which worried Taako. No one could know that Taako had feelings for anything much less anyone. Thankfully, Carey stepped out from the back, giving Taako the perfect excuse to distract Angus.

“Hey Carey, look who’s back!” 

* * *

 

Taako and Angus go back to Taako’s apartment after Angus told Carey and Magnus all about his trip. Now, Angus sat at Taako’s tiny dining room table, working on school work while Taako chopped away getting things ready for dinner.

“You like Magnus don’t you?” Angus suddenly interrupted the silence.

“No what, shut up, no.” The question almost made Taako’s hand slip. 

“You can tell me if you do! I may be a little boy but I’m not an idiot!”

“I don’t like him Ango.”

“Taako.”

“Ango.”

Taako set his knife down and looked right at Angus. The kid squinted at Taako, and Taako knew that there’s no way out of this one.

“UGH, fine okay I admit it! I kind of sort of like him. But in the totally friendly platonic way, like I want to make friends for once kind of way.” Taako picked up his knife again and takes his frustration out on the potatoes on his cutting board.

“Do you only talk to him when he’s working?”

“Yeah, where else.”

“Why don’t you exchange numbers so you can actually build a friendship? Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do?”

Taako paused again. “Well I mean…  I _have_ his phone number, I just… haven’t had the time to call or text is all.”

Angus squinted at him again.

“Whatever you say.” 

* * *

 

After Angus’ mom swings by to pick him up, Taako collapsed on his bed and stared intently at his phone, the glowing screen taunting him with the lack of notifications. There was a time were Taako actually received messages. Now all he got were the occasional texts from his sister.

He opened up his contacts and scrolled down to Magnus’ name.

Just _looking_ at his name made Taako’s heart pound.

He hated it. He hated everything about this situation. Taako’s not used to being the one to make the move. He’s used to being sought after, he’s used to being chased by others. People want Taako, Taako doesn’t usually want other people.

But here he was, pathetically staring at a phone number he could very well message if he wasn’t so terrified out of the outcome.

He took a deep breath.

What’s the worst that could happen? A rejection? A “wrong number bro”? It’s not like he was going to confess his feelings that he definitely does not have. He’s just going to start a conversation. Make a friend. Chip away a bit at the walls. But just a bit.

Keep it simple.

_hey_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't mean to make ango taako's romantic advisor lmao  
> anyways i have a sideblog now @ goth-taako.tumblr.com  
> still can fucking decide what to do with the tenses so fuck it


	3. you're leavin, leavin me hangin

When Magnus mentioned needing extra cash to Killian, his gym buddy, she immediately offered up her girlfriend Carey’s help to get Magnus a job at her workplace. A coffee shop.

“Not really your kind of deal, but we all know carpentry isn’t hacking it lately. Plus, I think it’ll be funny.”

It really wasn’t Magnus’ ideal place, but hey money is money right? And more than anything, he wanted something that’d get him out of his very very empty house.

Magnus already knew Carey anyways, they were great friends and he trusted her. If she insisted it was a good place to work, with a great atmosphere, he believed her. The manager Lucretia didn’t even hesitate to hire Magnus, he was very good with people after all!

Carey of course took care of training Magnus, making sure he not only got all the technical stuff down but also knew the general pace and the clientele they got.

“We have a lot of regulars, most of them come in, get what they came for and leave. Some make small talk but don’t even bother learning our names and vice versa. Lots of broke college students come in and complain about our prices so expect people to walk in and immediately walk out. We don’t really have any problem customers.” She had explained while they were taking a moment to look over the employee handbooks. Another coworker, Avi, poked his head in as if he had been waiting for Carey to finish so he could add on.

“Well, we get this one regular, Taako, who’s a nice dude but his orders are a nightmare. He’s not even like our other regulars who come in and you know what they want without them saying two words to you because this guy changes it up every day. Not exactly a problem customer, but a pain in the ass.”

“I’m sure you’re making the poor guy out to be worse than he is.”

“Well you’ll get to deal with it yourself soon, so don’t say I didn’t warn ya!”

Sure enough, Taako did come in, soft pink hair sitting at the top of his head in a bun, umbrella in tow, despite the weather being generally nice.

And he was in fact, what Avi said he would be.

A nightmare of a drink order, asking for extras and substitutions and the biggest size they carried with plenty of whipped cream. But he _was_ nice. Pretty, with a soft looking face, long lashes and dark thick brows that framed his face nice. And talkative, with a lilting voice.

Even though Magnus most definitely fucked up Taako’s order the first time, he kept coming in and seemed happy to see Magnus behind the counter as if anyone else would’ve disappointed him.

Magnus quickly discovered that Taako was a major flirt. Batting eyelashes, twirling hair when he wore it down, affectionate nicknames, the whole nine yards. He wasn’t really sure if Taako was just a flirt by nature, but it seemed that way. He didn’t think anything of it. And regardless of Taako’s intentions, Magnus wasn’t really in a place for a relationship quite yet. Romance was kind of a hard topic to swallow. But flirting he didn’t mind, he could go along with it for the fun of it. It was nice too. Maybe a little unfair if Taako really was interested, but he probably wasn’t.

Otherwise, Magnus settled into his new job quickly. Carey was already a good friend, and his coworkers, Avi, Johann, and Noelle were all very nice too. Like Carey had said, the other regulars were predictable, the college kids came in and quickly left, and the shop stayed pretty steady throughout the day. Taako did come in every day, umbrella always in his hand despite the weather, and the two would flirt briefly before Taako got his coffee and went along his way.

It was nice to know what to expect. 

* * *

 

Magnus was hanging out with Carey after work when she asked.

“So you and Taako huh?” She said it nonchalantly, like it wasn’t a completely outrageous assumption that almost leaves Magnus speechless.

“What.”

“Aren’t y’all a thing? It sure seems like it.” Now she seemed surprised.

“What. No. Why would you think that?”

“Well I know he said he’s a regular, but it feels like he’s here a lot more now and I have to say Burnsides, it’s probably cuz of you.” She began to laugh. “Have you not noticed the looks he gives you? He practically stares at you the entire time.”

“Well, we’re not a thing. I only talk to him at work anyways!”

Truthfully, Magnus has no idea what to make of Taako yet. He’s pretty, funny, and a weird combination of an asshole but also pretty nice. He liked to cook, which Magnus picked up from one of their conversations, and he knew magic but wasn’t exceptionally good at it according to himself. Whenever Magnus thought about him, he felt weird, unsure if good or bad weird. It was complicated to say the least.

“Why don’t you give him your number then?”

“Isn’t giving someone your phone number at a coffee shop exclusively a romantic thing? What if I just want to be his friend?”

“Then be his friend outside of work!” Carey looked completely exasperated at this point. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared Magnus down. “All I’m saying is consider it Mags. You two seem to like each other a lot—whether it’s romantic or not isn’t my business—but if it is, I’d be glad to see you back in the game after well…”

Magnus cut her off. “Nope. Nu uh. No way.”

Carey sighed. “Regardless, it never hurts to make a new friend. Plus, I actually know Taako’s sister and she’s always complaining that he’s been isolating himself. The only people I ever see him with are his sister, RARELY, and the kid he takes care of during the week. He chats with me sometimes, but I always seem him laughing and smiling more when he’s talking to you.”

“So you want me to befriend this guy I only know because of his really bad taste in coffee because he seems lonely and I also seem lonely?”

“Yeah kind of.”

So Magnus, of course, decided to give Taako his number.

Taako came in and they chat like usual, Magnus trying to find the perfect spot to lead the conversation to them exchanging phone numbers. Instead, he has to actually work instead of continuing flirting with Taako until he orders his drink.

Naturally, Magnus wrote it on Taako’s cup instead. Then Carey couldn’t fault him for trying. And thankfully, work kept him busy enough so he didn’t think about it until the end of his shift.

When he left work and turned on his phone, there’s nothing. A message from Killian, but otherwise nothing.

When he got home after his workout with Killian, there’s still nothing. He even restarted his phone in case it was being weird.

He checked one last time before falling asleep, and there’s absolutely nothing.

Magnus was not the type to regret. Regret was for people who live in the past and Magnus Burnsides was (usually) about the now.

Right now, Magnus was regretting this particular decision just a tiny bit.

Taako probably saw it and tossed it into the trash or worse, saw it and was completely weirded out and was probably planning to never show his face at the café again. Best case scenario was that Taako didn’t see the number at all, saving both of them embarrassment.

Magnus slept with a heavy weight in his stomach.

* * *

 

The next day, Taako comes in again, with Angus the kid he apparently babysits, and Magnus figures he should to act like he didn’t foolishly give his number out to an almost stranger who probably definitely thought that it was weird. Thankfully, Taako didn’t bring it up either and instead introduces him to Angus.

Magnus still checked his phone after work, thinking that maybe Taako just didn’t have the time yesterday.

It’s late in the evening when his phone buzzes. For whatever god damn reason, Magnus’ heart almost pops out of his chest.

_hey_

Magnus stared at the text, an unknown number but most definitely Taako. Who else would it be?

As if reading his mind, another message comes through.

_this is taako btw in case that wasn’t completely obvious._

A selfie of Taako is attached, hair down, eyeliner smeared under his eyes, like he was getting ready for bed before sending this. Magnus’ heart does the weird thing again.

_Hey Taako! Sorry if the phone number thing came off as creepy, I wasn’t trying to be weird or anything._

He figured that now that he can get his fingers to work, he should apologize and address the awkwardness from the get go _._

_it’s cool now i can bother u outside of work > : )_

A good reaction. Magnus was relieved.

_You’re not a bother at all! :D_

_oh just u wait;)_

They spend the rest of the night texting, Magnus’ phone going off again and again as Taako tells him all about how he started taking care of Angus for extra money, how shitty his parents were, how his sister annoyed him to get a life, and a whole bunch of other things. Taako sends him pictures too, pictures of him and Angus, him and Lup, a picture of a dog that reminded him of Magnus, and plenty of emojis. In turn Mags told him how he became friends with Killian and Carey, his carpentry work, how he started at the cafe, a picture of his pet goldfish named Steven, and a lot more.

Hours pass and when Magnus finally looked at the clock, it’s well past midnight.

 _srry_ _mags but im passing out i will ttyl ok_

_Goodnight Taako. : )_

_goodnight mags_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the weird tense shifts i literally have no idea what im doing. i wanted 2 give mags some background before heading back into present tense from when he gives taako his digits  
> also i can not write magnus burnsides but i wanted to get his perspective in for this next chapter, rip  
> one day i'll include the songs i base the chapter titles on  
> im bad at this but i need to write this self indulgent shit for myself since no one else will  
> anyways hmu at goth-taako.tumblr.com


	4. wouldn't you like to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went and did revisions on all the chapters but nothing major. domt know how to feel abt tjis chapter yet but yknow. im not good with dialogue  
> my laptop also crapped out on me so i had to write this on my tablet lmao fuck me

Taako runs late for work the next day. Staying up far later than usual meant that he overslept, so he skipped his usual face routine and plopped on mascara and gloss in the work bathroom. Despite looking like shit and being exhausted, Taako was giddy.

“What’s up with you today?” Merle ask as Taako was getting ready to leave. Merle was a dwarven man, who with that eyepatch of his came off as intimidating and gruff, but was really just strange. As strange as he may be, was someone Taako trusted well enough but would never tell him so. He was one of the managers, a fairly lazy one and often let the front of the house do what they wanted as long as things got done. He always made wildly inappropriate unfunny jokes, but he was a good man. Taako and Merle liked to gossip in the office about coworkers and Merle would always try to offer some sort of (very bad) advice, which Taako found more hilarious than insulting. They had a fairly decent friendship, if you could call it that.

Regardless, Taako always gave him a hard time, and wasn’t going to stop even when he was right to question him.“Can’t I be in a good mood for once?”

“You hardly have been in the past year, so excuse me for asking what put some pep in your step today. You get a new boyfriend?” No tact, per usual from Merle.

“Now why do you assume there _has_ to be a new dude in my life for me to be happy?”

“What’s his name?” Merle asks, completely ignoring Taako’s question.

Taako scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. “None of your business.”

“Fine I’ll back off.” Merle lifts his arms in defeat. “This one better not be trouble like the last.”

“He’s nothing like that shitbag.”

“Good,” Merle laughs. “Don’t need another one of those in your life.”

Even though that struck the wrong chord, Taako couldn’t blame Merle. Taako had a terrible track record when it came to romantic relationships. Most of his relationships were short duds, never lasting longer than a few weeks. The only serious relationship he ever had was a complete shit show, and a lot of people were around for it. Including Merle.

“This guy isn’t my boyfriend, I don’t even know if he’s into me yet, but I’ll fill you in if you’re oh so invested in my love life.” Taako decides to add. He figures he should give the old man a peace of mind. He may come off as nosy, but he was truthfully curious and concerned. 

Satisfied with that, Merle gives Taako a big grin. “I’m holding you to that.”

“See ya tomorrow boss man.”

“See ya.”

With his work day behind him, Taako makes the walk home to get changed into clothes that didn’t reek of restaurant. The sun was high in sky, making it almost unbearably hot, but it was nice out either way. Nothing could really bring Taako’s mood down. Sure, he wasn’t sure if Magnus liked him, but knowing that he at least had his friendship was comforting. Taako forgot how nice it was to have a friend.

Taako fumbles with his keys when he gets home, before realizing the door is unlocked. He opens it to find figure rummaging through his kitchen. An all too familiar figure.

He sighs as he steps inside. “Lup, if you’re going to break into my house and eat my food, you could at least give me a heads up so I could stock up on your shitty snack choices.”

Not even flinching in surprise, his twin sister Lup turns around, smiling from ear to ear. “Hey little bro! Right on time!” She pulls a bag of chips from the cabinet and moves to sit right down on the couch, immediately putting her feet up on the coffee table. “Come, sit! I feel like it’s been ages since I’ve seen you! You already moved things around again, I bumped into your kitchen table like four times.”

Taako rolls his eyes and throws his apron onto said table, grabbing a drink for the two of them, and sits down next to Lup. “And I’m still not happy with arrangement of the furniture. I think I need to just need to gut this place and buy some new stuff. Most of this stuff has some bad memories anyways.” And the coffee table has scuffs from the many times Lup carelessly puts her feet up on it, but Taako wasn’t going to mention that. Plenty of his stuff was worn out anyways.

“Well if you need help moving your baggage out, I’m happy to help. I can get some buddies to help too.”

“Thanks, sis. What did you do to your hair?”Last time Taako had seen Lup, she had a short platinum blonde bob. Now it was shaved down and dyed blue. Really channeling a punk rock look with all the holes she had in her ear.

“Impulse.” Lup shrugged. “Looks neat huh? I just hacked it off with some scissors and then went at it with Barry’s electric razor. The dye I did yesterday.”

“It looks fucking baller.”

Lup laughs, and her laugh is loud and obnoxious, but infectious so Taako finds himself laughing with her. He really did miss his sister. They were very alike, from the day they were born. Mischievous with loud personalities and styles and the same ridiculous sense of humor. But even though Taako was having a good time with his sister, it was obvious there was another reason she was there.

“Why are you here anyways?”

Lup tries very hard to look offended, but both of them knew no one was buying it. “Can’t I just check up on you?”

“What did you hear?” Taako asks, not buying into Lup’s shit for even a minute. She checks up on him plenty with her constant texts and calls.

“Carey told me about your new boy toy.” She surrendered the act quickly, and of course it’s exactly what Taako expected.

“He’s not my boy toy. He’s not even my boy,” Taako clarifies,since Lup’s intel from Carey was very wrong.

“Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut?” Lup leans towards Taako expectantly.

“But what? He’s just a friend.”

“Taako.”

“Lup.”

The two stare at each other for a long moment before falling into another fit of laughter.

“Okay, there’s a guy and I like him. Don’t need to grill me about it, Ango already did that.”

“A good kid, doing my work for me without even being asked.”

“Anyways, I don’t know if he’s even into me. I literally just got his number the other day.”

“What’s his name?”

“Carey already told you.”

“I wanna hear you say it though! Talk to me about him! Give me that gossip I live for!”

Taako figures he would humor her just a bit. He didn’t really have anyone but his sister to talk about his crush with. “His name is Magnus Burnsides. Very handsome, very tall and big, very much my type.”

“So he’s a douche?”

“My type in the physical sense. He’s a lot less douchey than my typical dudes.”

“Oooooh nice! You’re getting better at this,” Lup jokes, but the words sit wrong in Taako’s stomach.

“Yeah, well I should know better by now.” Taako doesn’t mean to say it the way he does, dry and detached. But he does and the mood suddenly shifts, becoming tense and uncomfortable. Taako turns away, embarrassed. He doesn’t usually react so harshly. It’s several long moments before anyone speaks again.

“I know we joke about it a lot, but you know what happened wasn’t your fault at all, right?” Lup tries to put hand on Taako’s shoulder, but he jerks away.

“Yeah, but it feels better to joke about it, so don’t get too serious on me.”

“Taako…”

“Lup, I don’t want to talk about him,” Taako snaps, finally turning to look at her again. “I much rather talk about my crush and maybe even what you’ve been up to.” Rerouting the conversation was the only way to go and thankfully, Lup takes it, grinning at Taako.

“Fine, go ahead, give me the details”

* * *

Several hours later, after talking about everything from Magnus to Lup’s own dating scene, she leaves with a heartfelt goodbye and a “Don’t forget to take care of yourself!” as she walked out the door.

Realizing how late it was, Taako fishes his phone out of his apron. In all their talk, he lost track of time and also lost out on his daily coffee and therefore daily Magnus. Taako unlocks his phone to find two messages, both from an hour ago.

_Hey, missed you today!_

Reading those words made Taako’s heart swell.

_We all kind of had a moment of “Oh god he’s dead” when you didn’t come in but I figured you probably had something come up_

Even an hour late, Taako responds.

_i checked and nope not dead yet_

_i just had a surprise visitor lol_

It doesn’t take long for another notification to pop up.

_Oh really?_

_yeah my sister_

_Lup?_

_the one and only_

Taako doesn’t get an immediate response this time and worries for a brief moment until his phone begins to ring and a notification of an incoming call pops up. Magnus’ name in the center.

“...Hello?” He hesitates answering.

“Hey sorry, I didn’t give any warning,” Magnus’ apologizes.

“Oh it’s okay, I’m not busy or anything, just surprised.”

“I just had the urge to call you?” Magnus laughs on the other end. “Texting is fine but it’s a lot easier to be able to actually talk to you.”

“That’s fair. Makes up for not getting to see me today, right?” Taako jokes, twisting his hair around his fingers as nerves settled into his stomach.

“You could say that. Any reason your sister dropped in?”

“She was hungry and nosy.”

“Nosy about what?”

Taako hesitates again. “...Things. Generally wanted to see how I was doing and all that crap. I didn’t think she was going to be here for so long.”

“Sounds like you’re hiding something,” Magnus teases.

“I’m always hiding something.”

“Is that your way of being mysterious?”

“In a way. Can’t keep people interested if I spill all of my dark secrets. How else do you think I get dates?”

“I figured your looks were enough.” Taako was  used to that sort of comment. He was very pretty after all. But hearing it from Magnus was a very different story and if Taako wasn’t an excellent actor, he would’ve made a fool out of himself.

“Oh Magnus, you flatter me,” he says instead of the instinctive sputtering or hanging up in panic.

“That was the intention.” Somehow Taako can _hear_ the smile on Magnus’ face.

“Are you implying you want a date?” Taako says without thinking it through. He means it playfully, like most their flirty convos tend to be. Playful and not serious at all. There’s silence from Magnus’ end and Taako opens his mouth to tack on a “jk” or something, before being interrupted.

“...Yeah.” It’s soft, barely audible, but clear all the same. “If that’s okay that is. Maybe not even a date but maybe we could just hang out? Like friends.”

It’s Taako’s turn to be silent. He’s stunned. A date with Magnus? That was something he didn’t think would happen for a while, if it happened it all. His mouth is dry when he answers. “Yeah. Yeah that sounds good. When are you free?”

“I usually get out around 7. Are you free tomorrow?”

“I have Angus till 7:30 or 8, whenever his mom swings by for him.”

“Then it’s a date!”

“It’s a date.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lup isnt datinf barry btw
> 
> edit; okay theyre dating ive accepted blupjeans into my life


	5. got my heartbeat racing

The sky is dark and gloomy when Taako heads to work. The clouds loom over him, threatening to start pouring at any moment. Work itself is slow, likely because people are afraid of getting caught in the rain, so Taako gets to go home early. As he walks up the steps and digs his keys out of his work apron, droplets begin to fall from the sky, a steady drizzle. The weather felt like it was trying to bring Taako down, but even with the sound of rain hitting his windows, he felt good. Great even. 

He still wasn’t sure it was a date. Magnus sort of back peddled very quickly, saying that they could just hang out as buddies. But that was still good. He’d get to see Magnus in something other than his work uniform, get to talk to him as much as he wants, face to face, no interruptions. The idea made Taako nervous in a way he couldn’t describe. He was good at talking to people, but not good at  _ talking  _ to people. 

They were going to get dinner, something quick and casual. Emphasis on casual. Magnus insisted he pick the place and Taako, against his better judgement, decided to leave that in his hands. The guy, ever so polite, even said he’d pick Taako up himself. So it definitely felt like date, but both were too afraid to commit to it. 

Despite this being a not-quite-date-but-a-date, Taako always dressed to impress. Even though it would be several hours till his plans with Magnus, Taako couldn’t help but change into a killer outfit now. Might as well look great even when he picked up Angus from school. 

He pulls out a black top, the kind with a low neckline and criss crossing fabric, paired with his favorite sparkly mauve skirt. Taako even takes the time to fix his hair, standing in front of his bathroom mirror carefully brushing it out and braiding it so it draped over his shoulder. He undoes it and braids it again. And then a third time. He’s finally satisfied with the fourth braid. It’s a nerves thing. Getting ready carefully and meticulously put him at ease. It feels nice to look nice anyways.  

When he picks up Angus from school, the boy eyes him curiously. “Have special plans today sir?”

“What makes you think that?” 

“Well, you’re dressed even nicer than usual, your hair is even nicely braided as opposed to just put up and out of the way. You even have jewelry on, which you never wear even though you own a lot of it. You’re even holding yourself differently, with more confidence I would say.” 

“What if I said today was just a good day?” Taako tries to deflect, despite knowing better. Angus would figure it out no matter what Taako said.

“I figured that much sir. You keep smiling. But there has to be a reason it’s a good day. Did something happen?” 

Before Taako could answer, the two come cross the cafe, but Taako makes no move to stop. He feels weird about seeing Magnus at work when he knows he has plans with him. Angus, immediately takes notice.

“Since we’re walking right  _ past  _ the Voidfish, I’m assuming it has something to do with Magnus? Am I correct sir?”

Taako puts a hand on the top of his to rustle his hair. “Right on the money tiger.”

Taako watches his phone most of the afternoon, waiting for two things. One, the text from Ango’s mom saying she was on the way to pick him up. Two, a text or call from Magnus to let him know he was out of work and heading over. He’s usually not one to anxiously wait for the kid to be out his hair, but it’s not the best thing to have a ten-year-old sit in on what may or may not be a date. 

Both run late, Angus’ mom apologizes profusely at the door and blames it on the rain which has turned into a downpour. “Seriously, it’s pouring out there. I don’t mean to rush out, but I’m afraid of it getting worse if we don’t. Come on Angus!” Angus gives Taako a hug and a thumbs on the way out.

It’s not much longer before the loud knock on the door gives Taako a fucking heart attack, and he drops his phone onto his kitchen floor. It thankfully wasn’t broken when he scoops it up. He answers the door to see Magnus, soaked through to the very bone, with a sweet apologetic look on his face. 

“Sorry if I scared ya, I meant to call before I got here but my phone died on my way here. Then the rain got worse and I didn’t have an umbrella, so I had to book it.”

He looked very pitiful, hair wet, shirt sticking to his very very defined chest. Maybe less pitiful, and more attractive.

“You could've canceled.”

“I didn’t want to stand you up.”

“Well come in, you look like fucking death dude. Let me get you a towel or something. I might even have a shirt that will fit you.” 

Taako grabs the towel first, tossing it towards Magnus to start drying off his hair. Meanwhile, Taako goes to the back of his closet, pulling out a dusty box. He half expects it to disintegrate when he touches it, but it thankfully doesn’t. Digging through the box isn’t the most pleasant thing, the contents of it were put away for a very good reason. But it came in handy now. He pulls out a white button up, kind of wrinkled and stale smelling, but in good shape and most important of all, in what seemed to be Magnus’ size. 

“Here, change into this. You’re making me cold just looking at you.” 

Taako doesn’t expect Magnus to change shirts right in front of him, but he does and he thanks every single god to ever exist. He’s turned away from Taako when he does, but Taako watches his back muscles and his arms as he pulls off his wet shirt, dries off with the towel, and the slips the button up on.

“Why do you even have this? Are you bad at shopping online?” Magnus jokes, turning back around to look at Taako, still in the process of buttoning his shirt, exposing optimal man cleavage.

“Someone left it behind and I haven’t gotten around to getting rid of it yet. Looks very good on you though, you don’t look like the clean button up kind of guy, but it’s  _ definitely  _ a good look for you.”

Magnus shrugs. “I’m more of a t shirts and flannel sort of dude.”

“Ah so you  _ are  _ lumberjack.”

“Carpenter so close enough, and you know that already.” Magnus walks over to the window, peeking through the blinds. “Sorry to say that our plans may be fucked. Somehow the rain is even worse from when I was just out there.”

Taako looks over Magnus’ shoulder and the rain is pelting the window now, making it impossible to even see out to the street below. 

“Well, shit. Guess you’re stuck here now.” Taako crosses his arms over his chest. It’s unplanned, but not unwelcomed. Taako hardly has anything in his apartment to entertain. “I can make us dinner if you want.” It’s not something he’d usually offer to do, but all he had that day was some toast before running off to work. The rest of the day his stomach had sat in knots, so it isn’t until that moment that Taako realizes he’s starving.

“Wow, cooking for me on the first date? That’s a bold move Taako.”

“Shut up, I’m starving and you promised me dinner. I’m just coming in to save the day.”

Despite offering, Taako’s hands still shake when he pulls out cutting boards and pans. Taako only ever cooks for himself and Angus, and it took several months of shitty fast food before Taako felt okay to cook for the kid. It might not seem like a big deal, but cooking was very personal to him. He used to feel at home in the kitchen and was able to express every thought and feeling in his food. It came as natural as breathing to him. But it’s been ruined for Taako and it’s only recently that he’s felt okay cooking anything at all. 

Even with uneasy hands, Taako effortlessly chopped sweet potato, walnuts, fresh thyme and garlic. No matter his feelings, the motions were the same. He had water boiling quickly, using a spell slot to waste less time, and while he browned butter with thyme, he cut up chicken and dropped gnocchi into the salted water. It was only a few moments before he had it all plated and ready, setting both plates on the table with mage hand as he pulled a bottle of wine out from the back of the cabinets. 

“Do you want a glass?” Taako asks, grabbing two wine glasses anyways and pouring a heavy one for himself. When Magnus doesn’t answer, Taako looks up to see him staring intently, mouth slightly agape. 

“Sorry, I just.” Magnus snaps out of it when he realizes Taako is talking to him, moving to sit at the table with Taako. “You look really natural in the kitchen? It’s mesmerizing. Even the plate is gorgeous.” 

“Well I did want my own cooking show at some point,” Taako smiles, pouring a glass of wine for Magnus anyways. “But I’ve given up on that stupid dream.”

Magnus looks absolutely appalled. “What? No! That’s not stupid at all. Why would you think that?”

“Lots of reasons. Nothing important. Now eat before everything gets cold.” Taako half expects Magnus to press until he got an answer, but thankfully he doesn’t. 

“Taako this is a amazing,”

“Thanks hot stuff, I try.”

The two continue to eat and drink, Taako drinking his wine a little too quickly for his own good, but it only makes him warm between the ears. Just enough to make him more comfortable. 

“What kind of stuff do you make anyways?” 

“Furniture mostly. Coffee tables, dining room sets, stuff like that.”

Taako perks up. “Perfect, I need new furniture and now that’s the only reason I’m befriending you.” He’s kidding obviously, so he’s happy when Magnus laughs. Lots of others take his jokes too seriously. 

“I won’t make you coffee table for free, but if you want a small duck, I can do that.” 

“A duck?” Taako raises an eyebrow at Magnus.

“A very small duck. They’re relaxing to carve.”

This time Taako laughs at the mental image of Magnus sitting in his garage carving hundreds of small ducks. 

“I’ll give you a discount on my services if you teach me to cook,” Magnus decides to add. 

Taako finishes the last of his wine before answering. “No can do hombre, these skills are a secret that only a wizard can pull off and if I recall correctly, you don’t do the magic thing.” That wasn’t true, he just used magic to multitask. But he really wasn’t down to give cooking lessons to anyone. 

“Then cook for me.” 

“And be your live-in chef?” Taako wasn’t opposed to the idea.

“And I’ll be your live in carpenter.” Magnus grinned, leaning closer to Taako. He was very much not opposed to that idea either. 

“Sounds pretty self-sustaining if you ask me.”

* * *

 

Several hours of talking later, the rain outside settles and the minutes inch closer to midnight. As much as Taako wanted Magnus to stay longer, he sends him on his way home.

“Shoot me a text when you get home.”

“Of course.”

The two stand in the doorway, looking at each other expectantly.

“...Do you wanna come over again next week?” Taako finally asked, the tension he didn’t realize was there dissipating. He watched Magnus’ eyes light up at the idea. “We can make it a weekly hang sesh.” 

“That sounds great. See you soon Taako.”

“See you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the fastest i've ever written anything ever and most of it was on my phone because my laptop crapped out on me  
> that being said i actually have. 4 more pages written that i was intending to publish all together but I decided to put this up first because  
> 1) school crunch time means i have tests and papers to study for  
> 2) work has recently decided that i'm going to squeeze 6 shifts into my 5 day work week.  
> so i'm gonna be pretty busy for a while and the second part i have typed up isnt quite where i want it so heres this to tide yall over


	6. i should be over all the butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been listening to paramore

At eight o'clock sharp, Magnus was at Taako’s door yet again, this time not soaked from head to toe and instead sporting his flannel and jeans. 

“Did you bring me a duck?” Taako immediately asked, stepping aside to let Magnus in.

Magnus smiles and pulls the  _ smallest  _ wooden duck out of his pocket, dropping it into Taako’s hand. Taako smiles and sets it on his bookshelf. “Thank you my dude, it’s really fucking cute. How do your big hands carve such a small duck?”

“Very carefully.”

Taako rolls his eyes and heads over to the table. He already had food ready, better prepared than last time, with a new bottle of wine on the table. All he needed was candles and it would definitely look like a date, but he still wasn’t sure if this was one. The look on Magnus’ face worried Taako that maybe he did take it too far in the date direction.

“So I don’t get to watch you cook?”

Taako laughs, relief filling his body that that’s what Magnus is upset about. “Not today bubbale, sorry.”

After dinner, Magnus insisted on helping Taako wash the dishes and Taako only barely fought him on it because he had just painted his nails dark purple and didn’t want to ruin them. Magnus said he didn’t mind if his own polish got chipped, and it was certainly chipped and worn already.  They stood next to each other at the sink, Magnus washing and Taako drying before putting the dishes away.

“So are you a chef at a restaurant? I know you said you worked at one,” Magnus asked.

“Nah, it really puts me on edge to cook for others, especially strangers and especially large crowds. I just wait tables and yell at the cooks on the line. And gossip with my bosses. If I have to, I will, I’m a jack of all trades there, but I personally choose not to.” 

“Any reason why you don’t like to cook for others much?” Magnus stops scrubbing the dish in his hand to look at Taako curiously instead.

“There is.” Taako doesn’t make eye contact, instead hyperfocusing on the plate he was drying right then. 

“Any chance you’ll tell me?”

Taako sighed. “Maybe. Get me drunk enough and you’ll unlock the level of friendship where I dump all my emotional baggage and backstory on you.” 

The week after, Taako foregoes cooking all together and picks up takeout for the two of them. Magnus was disappointed again, but not upset. At least it was good take out, Taako wouldn’t settle for anything less. 

Magnus was easy to talk to. He had a lot of things to say and never made it too awkward when there was a lull in the conversation. He didn’t mind sitting quietly next to Taako when there was nothing more to say, interrupting their comfortable peace with pictures of dogs that he would find. And moving back into conversation was effortless too, just questions they had for each other either mundane or personal.

“So you have a house?” Taako asked, leaning against the arm of the couch. His legs were stretched across Magnus’ lap, something he did without thinking but Magnus didn’t mind, though he did look like he had no idea where to put his hands. “How can you afford that?” Magnus had mentioned it before but thinking on it, it was weird that a guy around Taako’s age had his own house but was working a lousy job at a coffee shop.

“Very luckily is how. It’s kind of far and out of the way, outside of the city. It’s a nightmare to come into town to work.” 

“Don’t you get lonely in there all by yourself? I can hardly handle my own loneliness and my apartment is tiny.” That was a little too real for Taako, but he can’t help saying it. His apartment is always just him and sometimes Angus, but it’s suffocating at times. “Unless you don’t live by yourself.”

Magnus stiffens before answering. “Well, I do now…” If Taako wasn’t a glass and a half in, he may have picked up the tone of Magnus’ voice. But he was an idiot actually. 

“Did you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend? Did you break up?” 

Magnus became quiet, unable to look at Taako in the eyes. He took a deep breath before speaking again.  “I was married actually.”

“Oh.” For the first time, Taako felt speechless. He wasn’t expecting that at all, and it's then that he notices that Magnus does in fact wear a ring on his finger. There’s a moment of panic that Taako has, a moment of  _ Oh god I’m pining after a married man  _ before the “was” registers. “Did y’all split or…?” Taako can’t help but ask.

“She passed away.”

“ _ Oh _ .”

The words linger heavy in the air and it feels like Taako could choke on the sadness that just settled into the room. Magnus, looked solemn, staring at his own hands, picking at the skin around his nails nervously. Taako opens his mouth to apologize but Magnus shakes his head. 

“We got married right out of high school. Her dad helped us get the house together, the sweet guy that he was. We… we had a lot planned out.” Magnus’ voice shakes, like tears were ready to spill at any moment. “Her name was Julia.”

“I’m sorry Mags. You don’t have to talk about it.” Taako wouldn’t know how to handle that, a crying Magnus on his couch. He doesn’t even know how to handle this entire situation.

Magnus sniffles but doesn’t cry. “It’s ok. It still stings, but it’s been a while, and I can’t spend all my time being a sad sack about it. I wasted enough time doing that already.” Magnus finally looks at Taako again, giving him a sad smile. “I kept her garden going. She started it  before she passed and made me promise to look after them. So she’s not completely gone. I  _ still  _ love her, but she’d kick my ass if I was still hung up on it.” 

“Well that makes two people. Sad is not a good look on you, it’s like looking at a kicked puppy. Absolutely heartbreaking.” Taako fidgets with his own hands. “I almost had a panic attack thinking you’d start crying. Not that I mind people crying, but I don’t know how to deal with that  _ at all _ .” The words leaving Taako’s mouth were bad and not funny at all, but he couldn’t help it. He needed to run his mouth, he needed to stop feeling this heavy feeling surrounding him and Magnus.

Luckily, Magnus laughed.

“You’re so bad at feelings dude.”

“I never claimed to be good at them.”

* * *

 

He doesn’t know why he starts talking, but he does.

“I had an ex, Sazed, and he wasn’t the best dude. Outright awful actually.” They were in Taako’s apartment again, Taako in the kitchen getting coffee started. He couldn’t be completely open and honest while looking at Magnus. That was hard. He couldn’t even talk about it with his sister, who saw everything unfold. But he wanted to try this open and vulnerable thing. He could at least do that.

“We were together for a long time too. Sweet at first, always sang high praises to me and treated me like I was royalty. I got kind of spoiled on it. So I rushed in, for once in my life, getting an apartment together after just a few months.” He remembered that day too, Sazed blew him off about going to sign the lease because he was busy with something else. “Thankfully, asshole never signed the lease.”

“We used to cook together a lot, it was kinda our thing. That’s how we bonded. He wasn’t the best cook, always overcooking things or under salting them, but we worked well together. For a while, we used to have like. Weekly Sunday dinner parties we’d host. It was nice. Even my sister who was rightfully suspicious as hell would come and play nice with Sazed.”  As the coffee pot filled up, Taako rummaged through his cabinets, pulling out two mugs, chipped from the way Sazed used to passive aggressively wash dishes. Looking at them made anxiety sit heavy in his stomach.

“I don’t know what the hell I did, but a few months before we broke it off, he got really… Angry? Bitter? It was hard to tell.  Everything I did was wrong. I wasn’t good enough. Told me my dreams were stupid. He started to scrutinized me in front of others too and that was fucking humiliating.” He pulls a canister of sugar and creamer and a teaspoon out of the cabinets. 

“I guess it was just easy to tear me down through something I loved. Cooking was, no  _ is  _ all I have to offer. He knew that. I didn’t even want to break up with him at first because I thought he was right. Ultimately, I did kick him out with lots of convincing from Lup, but yknow.” 

They’re both quiet for another moment as Taako poured the coffee into the mugs. “How do you like your coffee?”

“Uh, just black is fine,” Magnus stammered, surprised at the sudden change in tone.

“That’s disgusting,” Taako teased, dropping in plenty of sugar and flavored creamer into his own coffee. He sits next to Magnus on the couch, placing his coffee in front of him on the coffee table. “There, now we both have our baggage out there and in the open. Congrats, you made it passed level 5, we’re friends now.”

“We weren’t friends before?” 

“Of course not Maggie, you can’t be friends with someone until you unlock their backstory.”

“Oh I see, so if back story is level 5, what’s level 10?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t think that far.”

Magnus laughed and all the bad feelings that came with resurfacing the Sazed ordeal leave Taako, and he sighs contently, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Taako, can I ask you something?” With just the tone of his voice, all the tension and then some return to Taako.

But he couldn’t let that be obvious. It could be nothing. “What is it my man?” Taako watched the way Magnus clenched his hands nervously as he struggled with his own words now.

“I.. What is this? Like, this  _ thing _ that we are doing. I know we’re friends, I think we’ve been friends since the first time we’ve met. But what is  _ this _ ?”

Taako wanted to pretend he had no idea what he was talking about. “This?”

“This.” Magnus repeated.

“This is two guys being dudes,” Taako quipped, snickering to himself when Magnus rolled his eyes.

“ _ Taako _ .” In any other situation, the way Magnus said his name would’ve made Taako weak to the knees. But not in this weird serious conversation about  _ feelings.  _

Frustrated, Taako couldn’t help but stand and pace around the kitchen once more. “I don’t know what you want me to say Magnus! It can be whatever you want! I don’t  _ know  _ what you’re asking.” He buried his hand into his hair, looking right down at his feet. Feelings weren’t a thing Taako liked to bring up. It meant being vulnerable. It meant being open and he already did his fair share of that. But, he could only blame himself for having opened up about his shitty shitty ex boyfriend. 

“I’m asking what we  _ are.  _ What do you want, Taako?”

“I want… I don’t want anything Mags,” Taako sighs, finally looking back at Magnus. “I genuinely just want to be your friend. I don’t know what it is or why, I  _ hate _ dealing with people who I don’t already know, but you… you’re good Mags.” It’s hard to admit even that much, the words wanting to catch in Taako’s throat. But it was true. Beyond his initial attraction to Magnus, he just felt himself genuinely like and care for Magnus. 

“I think… I like you?” Magnus finally admits, in a hushed voice, almost too quiet for Taako to hear. “Like..,  _ Like _ you Taako.” Taako catches Magnus eyes, and he desperately looks for something to tell him that Magnus is lying but it’s  _ not there. _

“ _ Oh. _ ” Taako’s heart practically stopped in his chest.

Magnus, as uncomfortable and awkward as Taako felt, scratches the back of his head.“And I thought, you might like me? Considering like. Everything?”

“Everything?” All Taako could seem to do was repeat words to clarify, as if he didn’t hear it well enough the first time.

“Everything!” Now Magnus was standing, back to Taako. “The flirting, the cooking, the  _ this. _ ” He finally turns, looking for answers that Taako wasn’t sure he was going to get. “Am I bad at reading signs?”

“ _ Well... _ ”

“Well what?” Magnus repeats, a little angry, a little frustrated, in the way anyone else in the situation would be. Taako was frustrated with himself for fucks sake. What was he doing anyways? Dancing around Magnus’ questions as if what he was saying wasn’t true? What  _ was  _ he doing, acting like he wasn’t sure if he liked Magnus? As if he didn’t feel like he could trust him with anything, as if he didn’t literally just trust him with his feelings moments ago.

“Well, you uh might not be wrong,” is not what Taako wanted to say, out it’s what he did anyways. He wanted to say, “I like you too” at least, but that would not come out. He  _ really  _ wanted to say, “Magnus, I like you  _ a lot _ ” and then throw his arms around his neck and kiss him dizzy but what would be too much.

“What?” Magnus asked incredulously and all Taako did was nod meekly.

They stared at each other and burst into laughter.

“This is stupid,” Taako sits down at his dining room table head in hands, still laughing.

“This  _ is _ stupid.” Magnus agrees, leaning against the table itself next to Taako.

“We can like each other. That’s a thing,” Taako says, once both of their laughter subsides. It sounds so matter of fact, to say it that way, but it’s something Taako felt he forgot.

“Yeah. We can.” Magnus repeats. “I haven’t dated much since Julia died.”

“You don’t have to start now,” Taako reassured, moving his hand to rest over Magnus’ much bigger hand comfortingly. “Like, I like you and you like me, but we don’t have to date yet or if at all. I’m not gonna push that.”

“I think I want to though?”

“And I want to.”

Magnus smiles and entwines his hand with Taako’s. “Should I ask you on a proper date then?”

“I mean, I kind of considered this weekly dinner and wine thing we’ve been doing as dates so this is like the fourth or fifth one already.”

“Aw fuck and I didn’t get you a fourth date present.”

“It’s okay, you can get me one next week,” Taako winked. He glances at his kitchen clock. “You should probably head home. It’s super late already.” He walks Magnus to the door, wanting to continue have his hand intertwined with his, but he stays back awkwardly. 

Magnus hesitated before stepping through the door. “I should… but I don’t want to.”

“You can stay if you want?” The idea makes Taako nervous in a thousand ways, but he suggests it anyways if it meant that he could hold Magnus’ hand again.

“I don’t know if that’s okay.”

“I mean, if you’re second guessing it, maybe it’s better not to, Magno. Don’t make yourself uncomfortable. I’ll see you soon anyways.”

Like every time before, they stand in front of each other, on opposite sides of the door way, waiting for one of them to say goodbye. Taako smiles at him. “Maybe next time.”

“Maybe next time.” Magnus repeats. Taako didn’t realize that Magnus had suddenly become so close to him, but when he does, he thinks for a split moment that Magnus might kiss him. When Magnus presses a kiss onto his forehead instead, Taako’s entire flushed red. 

“Was… was that okay?”

“Yeah, yeah it was, okaybye.”

Taako catches the hint of a grin on Magnus’ face before he turns to leave. Taako’s moves to close the door too quickly, too hard because he was giddy, immediately sliding down to the floor to bury his face in his hands. He felt  _ stupid _ and  _ silly  _ and  _ happy _ . Despite how red in the face Taako was, he couldn’t keep from smiling. His heart was racing and he felt so  _ goddamn silly _ because it was just a kiss on the forehead, it was something so small and affectionate but it was so...

It was  _ nice. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm not sure how i feel about this chapter we have some. feelings going on here


	7. take a look at what you got me into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh

 

Taako is still thinking about it the next morning, rolling over to bury his face in his pillow in embarrassment. Fuck, his heart was  _ racing  _ even with every moment he spent thinking about it and it was pissing him off more than anything. His phone buzzed on his nightstand and instead of ignoring it because it was way too early, he snaps it up because anything to distract him from his stupid embarrassment over everything would be better.

Except, of course, it was the  _ cutest _ fucking text from Magnus, a good morning text, with the cutest smiling dog emoji. He  _ would  _ be the type of person to send good morning texts. 

Magnus Burnsides was going to kill him.

Taako responds, hoping that he spelled everything correctly through his sleepy eyes before jumping into the shower to get ready for his day. As much as he wanted to sit around and text Magnus and giggle to himself like a god damn high schooler, he had things to do and places to be. 

At work, he’s still thinking about it. The forehead kiss, the cute text, the feels jam they had… He’s still thinking about Magnus and is distracted enough that he actually messes up one of his orders and has to explain to Merle that he fucked up, which isn’t his favorite thing to do. The dwarf eyed him suspiciously, like he knew something was going on, but didn’t say anything at the moment, just fixed Taako’s mess. That was enough to get Taako to stop hyperfocusing on Magnus for a second and survive the rest of his shift without a hiccup. 

“What’s going on with you?” Merle asks, unprompted, and out of nowhere as Taako was getting ready to leave. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Taako says, hoping to end the conversation there but Merle isn’t having it. 

“You’re distracted.” 

“No I’m not.” Taako looks Merle dead in the eye, hoping to somehow intimidate him into leaving him alone.

Merle returns his look with the same intensity. “You fucked up today. You  _ never  _ fuck up.”

“Merle I may be perfect, but sometimes I fuck up. It happens. Don’t I get one mistake a year? That was my mistake this year.” Taako knew Merle had a point. He  _ never  _ made mistakes, especially small ones. Of course, that would tip Merle off.

“But you’re definitely distracted,” Merle repeats.. 

“I’m not.”

“I notice these things.”

Taako sighs. . “It’s complicated. Not ready to let you into the sweet gossip yet.” He takes off before Merle can bother him any longer. If there was anyone he’d talk about all his feelings with, it would not be him. Not yet anyways because while Merle was his boss, he did consider him a friend so maybe eventually, just to get the guy off his back. Ideally, Taako would want to talk to Magnus about this, but Magnus was the reason for this, so he couldn’t very well talk to him.

Getting into his apartment, Taako knew there was really only one other person that he could talk to and the same person would probably kick his ass for not letting her know sooner even if it had just happened the night before, but it was his only choice to dial her number. 

“ _ You  _ calling  _ me? _ What plane am I own, what did you do to Taako?” Lup picked up almost too quickly, obviously excited that she didn’t have to call Taako multiple times for once just to see how he was doing.

“If you stop being obnoxious for two seconds I’ll tell you.” 

Taako can almost hear her pout. “Fine, fine, what’s up?”

Despite knowing exactly what he wanted to talk about, the words would not come out. “I… Well… How do I say this.”

“Spit it out Taaks.”

Taako sighs deeply. “I might? Have a boyfriend?”

There’s a pause.

“Are you at your apartment?” Lup interrupts the silence, seemingly ignoring what Taako said.

“Yeah, why?”

“Hold on a moment.”

The line dies and after a few moments or so, there’s a knock at the door. The knock is only a courtesy because Lup comes in anyway.

“How did you get here so quickly?”

“I was hanging around the area also magic.” She waves her fingers. “It’s not important, anyways what’s this about a boyfriend? Is it Magnus? What happened?” Lup gives Taako this  _ look,  _ and Taako knows he’s not going to get away with being vague or backtracking. He already regrets bringing this up to Lup at all.

“Well, it’s not official. Magnus and I had a… talk.”

“What kind of talk?” She looks at him, arms crossed, eyebrow raised.

“A ‘I like you, you like me’ talk.” 

“So, you’re dating?”

“Uh, yeah? Maybe? It’s a little complicated.”

“But it’s progress!” 

“Yeah I guess. We’re gonna keep up this… dating thing I guess? We kind of were doing a regular date night thing over here for the past weeks, we just weren’t calling it dates. Magnus seemed a little hesitant about the actually dating thing, which is why I’m not officially considering him my boyfriend, but...” Boyfriend would be too strong. It’s not like either of them asked the other to be his boyfriend. They were dating. Which was still good. Which was still nerve racking. Which still made Taako nauseous in the ‘ teenage boys confessing to their crush’ way.

“Hesitant?”

“Yeah, but not like an ‘I actually don’t like you’ hesitant, it was just a general ‘I don’t know how to handle dating again’ hesitance.” A hesitance that Taako shared.

“Sounds like y’all are perfect for each other then.” Lup laughs, patting Taako on the back.

Taako rolls his eyes. “I’m not so nervous about the dating part, I’m nervous about him deciding one day he doesn’t like me. Which is absurd cuz everyone should like me. The fear is still there though.”

“You can’t worry about that Taaks, you have to live a little. Sometimes it happens! Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t have fun. Let things happen naturally.”

“You say it like it’s easy. You know this shit isn’t easy for me. I have like two feelings, this is way more than I’m used to.”

Lup rolls her eyes this time. “That’s why you have your big sister to talk to.”

“You’re two minutes older than me!”

“Specifics aren’t important, what’s important is that you stop overthinking everything and have fun.” 

Taako sighs and smiles. She made sense, as much as it pissed Taako off.  “Thanks Lu.”

“Anytime.” Lup smiles back. “I know you’ve been distant lately but that doesn’t mean that I’m not a text message away.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

As soon as Lup takes off, Taako’s phone vibrates from where it was abandoned on the couch. The glowing screen showed Magnus’ name,and even though he’s seen it hundreds of times already, Taako couldn’t help but feel  _ excited _ .

_ Do you want to do something when I’m off of work? I get out early today. _

_ sure, anything in mind? _

_ Not yet, but we can figure it out. I’ll see you :) _

The smiley face at the end makes Taako thinking about Magnus’ actual smile, and Taako is pissed off all over at how flustered Magnus makes him. But still excited, always excited whenever Magnus is involved.

He’s less excited that he has to get ready for a date with no predetermined plan. No plan means Taako has nothing to work with as he looks through his closet. He decides to dress casually, on the chance that they end up just hanging out, but still nice enough that if Magnus surprises him by taking him out to dinner and movie, he’ll still look good. Any date with Magnus would be nice, but he wanted to be prepared for anything. Taako wears comfortable black leggings with a long dark tunic, pulling his hair up into a high ponytail to keep it out of the way. His makeup is mostly intact, the most minimal of black smudging under his eyes that he actually thinks looks pretty good.

The waiting is almost unbearable, so when there’s a knock at the door Taako all but runs to answer it. Magnus is there, looking as handsome as ever, and Taako wishes he could kiss him right then and there. He doesn’t because he shouldn’t, but he  _ wants  _ to so badly. It takes him a minute to notice the flowers in Magnus’ hand, a mix of bright yellow sunflowers and deep purple orchids.

“Are these for me?” Taako eyes him curiously.

“No I just have them in my hand for no reason,” Magnus teases.

Taako smacks him in the arm before taking them, admiring them. “I’m glad you’re not a roses guy, roses are boring.” 

“I’m glad you like them.” Magnus grins.

Taako pulls out a vase from one of his cabinets, filling it with water and setting the bouquet in it. He puts it on his dining room table and he can’t tell if it’s the flowers or him being lovestruck, but the room feels brighter. 

He turns back to Magnus. “So, where are we going?” 

“Do you wanna go for a walk?” Magnus asks.

“A walk?” 

“There’s a park near by. I figured we could just walk. Talk.” Magnus nervously scratches the back of his head. “I don’t really have any other ideas, I just wanted to see you.”

As simple as it was, Taako didn’t hate the idea.“That… that sounds nice.” The fact that Magnus wanted to see him was enough. 

The park was only a few blocks down. They walked in silence for the first few minutes, Taako struggling to decide how close he could and should stand next to Magnus. When a bicyclist almost runs Taako over and Magnus pulls him towards himself to save his ass (and keep Taako from cursing the fucker out), Magnus also intertwines his hand with Taako’s. 

“I hope this is okay,” Magnus mumbles, nervous about his own boldness,  ready to let go of Taako’s hand just in case.

“Yeah, no it’s fine. We’re adults. We’re on a date. We can hold hands without losing our minds.” Taako held Magnus’ hand tighter. Regardless of what he said, he felt  _ giddy _ about holding his hand, but he’d never admit it. Magnus’ hand felt the way they looked, if that made sense. Strong and calloused, making Taako feel completely safe somehow. Safe and secure and warm. 

Magnus laughs. “I just haven’t been on a first date since I was sixteen. Are there new rules?”

“ _ Holy fuck _ , Mags.” 

“What, it’s true!”

“I know but it’s wild my dude! Did you forget what’s cool and not cool to do on first dates? Holding hands is cool. It’s fine. You can do that on first dates I promise. And you can definitely do that on whatever number date we’re on.”

“Have you gone on a lot of dates?” 

“In high school? Not so much, most guys in high school are the worst and you know that. After? I did a little online dating.” 

“How was that?”

“Fucking awful.”

Magnus cracks up laughing.

“No seriously! These dudes probably paid someone to set up their profile because they were boring as hell in real life. A shame too, a lot of them were pretty hot.”

“Glad I didn’t try it.” 

“You spared yourself time and money my man, it was not worth it.” Taako laughs with him.

It was a truthfully gorgeous day and it felt nice to not be in his apartment for once. Sometimes he forgot what it was like to  _ do  _ things other than his usual. Taako wasn’t the outdoors-y type, but it was good to breathe fresh air and see how the day changed so drastically in a matter of minutes. The sun hung low in the sky, bathing everything in a warm light, the same warmness that Magnus emitted naturally. Magnus could _ be  _ the actual sun if he wanted. 

This whole date was just so...  _ Magnus.  _ Just a walk, hand in hand, in a park and Taako found that absolutely endearing. 

There weren’t many others in this park, mostly joggers and bicyclists, but they came across a dog walker and Magnus  _ had  _ to stop. It was alarming, Taako thought for a moment that something was horribly wrong. But when he saw Magnus  _ running  _ over to the dog walker, he knew exactly what was up. Taako stood back and watched as Magnus asked to pet a big German Shepard, and excitedly doing so, repeating things like “Who’s a good boy?” over and over and laughing when the dog barked as if he was answering. Taako and the dog’s owner laughed in amusement, especially when the dog licked Magnus’ face and Magnus just smiled as if he had been blessed by a god. 

“You’re a dog person, I’m assuming,” Taako says, when Magnus reluctantly leaves the dog and his owner be.

“Taako, I  _ love  _ dogs,” Magnus says, as if it was one of the most important facts about him. “They’re the best. They’re so good and they love you no matter what.”

“I’ve never had a dog.” They weren’t the most appealing to Taako regardless. Loud, slobbery, messy, not really Taako’s thing.

“I had one growing up! She was the best.”

“I’m surprised you don’t have one now.”

“I haven’t gotten around to it,” Magnus shrugs.

“Let’s go tomorrow.”

“What?” Magnus looks at Taako incredulously.

“Yeah. Let’s go get you a dog tomorrow. I’ll take you on a doggy adoption date. Change it up a bit. Are you free?” The suggestion came at an impulse. Seeing Magnus get so excited about something just made Taako equally excited. He wanted Magnus to be happy, and this was the perfect opportunity. Especially knowing he lives on his own with a goldfish. A dog would be good for him. 

“Yeah, I am! Are you serious?” Magnus can’t seem to believe it.

“I am one hundred percent serious.”

Magnus was practically beaming, buzzing with excitement that Taako has never seen from him, all throughout the rest of their date. They walked, hand in hand, Magnus talking about his childhood dog, in a way that just endeared Taako to him more. 

Eventually it got too dark, so Magnus had to walk Taako home. When they reach the door, Magnus pulls Taako into a hug. It’s not a bone crushing bear hug that you’d expect from a guy like Magnus. But as Taako was quickly learning, everything Magnus did had a sort of gentleness to it, a gentleness specific to Magnus. He held Taako tightly, closely, and it made Taako feel the same way holding his hand felt, safe and secure. Taako caught himself almost burying his face into Magnus’ broad chest, relaxing into the embrace almost instantaneously. 

“I know it was kind of lame, but I had a good time,” Magnus says, finally pulling away. 

“It was great Maggie.”

And Magnus smiles again, for the hundredth time it felt like, but it was still so nice to see. Taako decided that if he were to die, the last thing he wanted to see is Magnus smiling that crooked charming smile of his.

Taako had it  _ bad. _

**Author's Note:**

> i have a side blog now hmu to talk about taagnus @ goth-taako.tumblr.com  
> its still a work in progress


End file.
